


Teach Me How To Be Loved

by lovealways_sterek



Series: Little Pieces [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovealways_sterek/pseuds/lovealways_sterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac just wants to be loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me How To Be Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song by Rebecca Ferguson :)

> After a while Isaac forgot what it was like to feel loved. With the constant beatings, being locked in a freezer, and having his father spew hatred at him 24/7 the feeling just got lost. His mother abandoned him, and his brother was killed, so even when he had his father, he had no one.
> 
> Isaac always had this void inside of him that he thought could never be filled. He felt that he wouldn’t even be able to love again, so when he started to fall for Scott he got scared. He was scared that Scott would leave him, and that he’d be alone again. Scared that he’d once again have no one. But on the nights that it was just him and Scott, and he was entangled in his arms with Scott’s heartbeat thumping in his ears and the warmth radiating off of him, he wasn’t too sure. When Scott would pull him in closer, kiss his neck and whisper to him  _I’ll never, ever, leave you Isaac._  He didn’t know anymore. He slowly felt that void being filled up again. He finally started to feel loved again. 


End file.
